Bound
by DarkChilde2
Summary: Lives are changed by prophecy, love, and friendship.
1. Fractured

Title: Fractured (part 1/3 in the Bound series)  
  
Rating: PG-13 for the series, though this part is probably only pg.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Wish I did, but I don't. Everything belongs to Joss and the production company.   
  
Spoilers: Basic Plot information through season 5 episode 3 implied.  
  
Author's Notes: This story is set about 3 months into Willow's junior year at college. In August of that year Tara was killed by a group of vampires. Spike still has the chip and is being paid to help out occasionally.   
  
Summary: A prophecy forces Spike and Willow together.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please. This is my first story, and I'd like to hear what I'm doing right, and any suggestions for how to improve. Just nothing nasty, okay.  
  
  
  
"Oh Dear God, this can't be right." Giles quickly checks his translation one final time. This news is very bad, he must try and reach Buffy at once. Giles dials her number and lets it ring, but gets no answer. He finally recalls that several weeks ago, she had given him the number to Riley's apartment for use in an emergency. He searches for the number and quickly dials it.  
  
Riley answers on the second ring.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Riley, is Buffy there, I must speak with her."  
  
Riley can hear the tension in Giles' voice and responds to it.  
  
"Just a second, I'll get her"  
  
A moment later Buffy comes on the line, "What's up Giles is the world ending again or something?"  
  
"Buffy, I found a prophecy, It does predict the apocalypse, but not for some time yet...."  
  
Buffy interrupts, "Great then lets talk about this tomorrow, I need some sleep tonight."  
  
"Buffy, there is more. The prophecy involves Willow, I believe. Willow and a vampire, and this is to happen very soon. We need to talk about this now."  
  
"Willow, nothing is going to hurt Willow. I won't allow it. We'll be there in 10 minutes call the others." Buffy hangs the phone up before Giles can say another word. While Giles begins quick calls to the rest of this rather remarkable group of young people, Buffy gets ready to go.  
  
"Buffy, what is it, what's wrong. Did you say it's about Willow."  
  
"Giles found a prophecy. Get dressed we're going over there now. It involves Willow, and I'm not letting anything else happen to her. She's been through enough." At her words Riley does start getting ready to go, but he continues to question Buffy.  
  
"What does it say about her, does it predict her death, a battle, a spell."  
  
"I don't know Riley, but in my experience prophecies are never nice things for the ones involved. Let's go."  
  
  
  
15 minutes later the entire gang is in the magic shop. There are worried looks all around. Giles didn't tell the others what the prophecy was about, merely that there was a prophecy that required immediate research.   
  
Buffy is the first to speak, "Giles, explain."  
  
"Yes of course Buffy. I recently received a book shipment. I was able to ascertain that this one held prophecies relevant to the slayer. I began translating the manuscript and it became apparent that Buffy is the slayer in the prophecy. It speaks of everything she has faced before being a test, a trying ground for a great battle to come. I think that battle will occur in the next year."  
  
"Giles, can we get on with this, you said Willow was involved. I want to know how and now."  
  
There is a collective gasp in the room at the mention of Willow. Xander can't contain himself, "She will be okay, won't she G-man."  
  
"I hope so Xander, Now, I was getting to that. The prophecy says that the slayer will not be able to fight the coming evil on her own. The part of the translation I finished tonight told of who would assist her. The translation reads: The slayer's tree, her strength, will stand beside her, but not alone. The tree must be bound to a fractured vampire. This man was born and turned for this destiny alone, his past is inconsequential. The tree will know him when it is time. Thus bound their strength can assist the slayer. Together they may triumph. Alone Humanity is lost."  
  
"The slayer's tree, that's me isn't it."  
  
"I believe so, Willow. Your name is a tree, and Buffy has said many times that you are what gives her strength. I am certain the prophecy is speaking of you."  
  
There is a pause while Willow digests this information. Then at the same time both she and Buffy realize what is to happen to her and ask.  
  
"What does it mean, bound?"  
  
Giles sighs, "There is an ancient ritual to bind the lives of a human and a vampire to gether. This is never practiced anymore, so we have very little knowledge of it. It involves an exchange of blood, not nearly enough to turn the human. It must be a willing exchange."  
  
"If the binding doesn't turn her what's the point. What does a vamp get out of it?" Buffy seems puzzled by the concept.  
  
Giles has slipped into his intellectual, teaching mode. "The ritual binds their lives together. Traditionally vampires only did this with humans who had powerful links to magic. The bond allows the vampire to draw on the human's power. The human can draw on the vampires power as well, their strength, speed, and healing capabilities. Also the vampire can draw sustenance from their partner with no exchange of blood."  
  
Riley speaks up, "So what's the downside, why don't they do it anymore."  
  
"If one dies they both will. Even in a tightly bound pair the human is physically much more vulnerable than the vampire. A resourceful foe, could kill them both merely by killing the weaker half."  
  
Willow's voice comes bringing everyone back into the reality of the prophecy instead of the academics of the process. "This is supposed to happen to me?"  
  
A shadow falls over Giles' face, he sees this bright young lady as a daughter and it pains him that this will happen to her, but he can see no way around it.  
  
"Yes, Willow. If I'm reading this correctly that is what is meant to happen. I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do to change this."  
  
Buffy's voice breaks in almost angry in it's intensity. "No, I won't let this happen. I will not see my best friend bound to a vampire for eternity."  
  
"Buffy, I understand how you feel, but I don't believe any of us have a choice in the matter. The prophecy is not overly optimistic of your winning with Willow, without her humanity is doomed."  
  
"Giles, I don't care. It's just not fair. I have a destiny to fight evil, I get that. I don't always like it, but I get it. Willow should be allowed to live her own life. It's not fair that she should get sucked into this destiny too.  
  
Willow walks over to her nearly hysterical friend and hugs her softly saying, "Buffy, it's alright. It seems I have my own destiny to live. We'll deal. We always do."  
  
Buffy quiets and then replies in a barely audible voice, "I'm so sorry, Willow."  
  
"Willow do you know who the vampire is? The prophecy says you will recognize him." Giles asks.  
  
"No. The only 'fights on the side of good' vampire I know is Angel, and it's not him. I can feel that."  
  
Riley speaks up, trying to pick the academic thread of this discussion back up. "The prophecy called the vamp a fractured vampire. What's that mean?"  
  
"I really have no idea. I've been looking for references since I translated the term. It's not in any of my books, at least I haven't found it yet if it is."  
  
Willow speaks up brightly, "Guys, I think I need a little time to digest this information. It's late, and I have a test tomorrow too. Does anyone mind if I bail on research tonight."  
  
"Of course not Willow, go home get your rest. Someone should walk with you. Actually I'd recommend, all of you get some rest."  
  
Buffy is adamant, "I'm staying for a little while anyway. I want to know what this means."  
  
"Willow I'll walk you home, and then come back for Buffy, okay?"  
  
"Thanks Riley."  
  
Riley and Willow leave. Xander is still sitting there in shock, it's as though nothing has really processed for a while. Anya is for once being quiet, simply holding Xander's hand. She may be having a hard time adjusting to human life, but some things she does understand. Xander finally speaks. "What can we do Giles, surely there's something. Willow's been through so much. Just tell me what to do."  
  
"Well, as I said, I don't believe we can change her destiny. I believe that things must occur as set out in the prophecy. I think the best thing that we can do for Willow is first to research the prophecy, we must ascertain what it means precisely, and second to be there for her through it all. I don't think there is really anything more you can do for her tonight. I was thinking that maybe we should speak to the only two vampires on speaking terms with the slayer, however."  
  
"You don't really want to bring the deadboys in on this do you?" Xander is horrified at the thought.  
  
"I don't know a better way to find out about obscure vampire rituals and terms than to ask a vampire, do you Xander. If you have something in mind I'd be overjoyed to try it." Giles sounds annoyed at this outburst.  
  
"Giles is right, although, believe me it pains me to have to talk to Spike about this. Giles, why don't you call Angel, while I go get Spike. Xander I really think you should go home, get some sleep. Anya, take care of him okay." Buffy has taken her 'I'm in charge so listen up' voice.  
  
"Sure, I always take care of him, come on Xander, lets go home."   
  
Xander and Anya leave. Buffy is about to follow, but Giles stops her. "Buffy, I'd feel better about this if you waited for Riley to get back before you went after Spike."  
  
"Why, it's not like he can hurt me?"  
  
"I was rather thinking that Riley's presence might discourage you from hurting him."  
  
"You could be right, I wouldn't want to hurt him, if he can help Willow. I'll wait" The two sit in silence waiting for Riley to return. In a few minutes he does.  
  
"Don't get comfortable, you and I are going out again. We're going to find Spike. Giles we'll be back with Spike in a little bit."  
  
"Good Buffy, I'll see you soon."  
  
Giles prepares himself to make a very difficult phone call. He must call Angel. He is still not entirely comfortable with Angel. He knows intellectually that Angelus is who tortured him, and killed his love, but emotionally it is difficult to separate the two. For Willow however, he would do nearly anything, he sighs as he picks up the phone and begins to dial.  
  
"Cordelia, this is Giles. Is Angel there.   
  
"Sure is. Great to hear your voice Giles, how's Sunnydale, same old stuff?"  
  
"Yes, Cordelia, it's lovely to hear your voice as well, but I really must speak to Angel."   
  
"Okay, okay. Chill, I'll get him for you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
A moment later Angel comes on the line. There is obvious tension in his voice. He knows that the watcher would not call him, if it was not vitally important. Too many memories connect them. "Giles, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Angel, I've found a prophecy relating to Willow. It's late so I won't bore you with all the details, but it says she is to be bound to a fractured vampire. This is necessary so that they can assist Buffy in averting the apocalypse."  
  
"Willow! That can't be right. If anyone deserved to be free of 'destiny' it's her. She's too pure. We can't let her be hurt."  
  
"Calm down, Angel. I don't think she is going to be hurt, but the prophecy must be fulfilled, I believe. I could use your help researching the vampiric parts in the prophecy. I could fax it to you, or rather Willow could in the morning, I never can get that bloody machine to work."  
  
"Don't bother, I'm coming. Wesley, Cordelia, and I will be there tomorrow night. I'd do almost anything to help Willow. We'll bring our own books and help research."  
  
"Alright, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then, and Angel, Thank You."  
  
"You don't need to thank me, but you're welcome anyway.  
  
Giles places the receiver gently back on the cradle of the phone, just as Buffy and Riley walk in Spike in tow.  
  
"Well watcher, are you going to tell me what's going on. The slayer and her boy here, didn't give me any hints or anything." Spike spoke with his customary sneer.   
  
"Spike, have you ever heard the term 'fractured vampire'?" Giles merely begins questioning Spike, ignoring his demand for answers.  
  
"I haven't. What for?"  
  
"What do you know about the binding ritual, have you ever seen a bound pair." Giles again ignores Spikes question, asking one of his own.  
  
"Bloody bad news that is. I don't understand why any vamp would tie his life to a humans. If the human was so bloody great, I'd just turn em, quicker, easier too. Haven't ever seen a bound pair, heard about one once. Vamp named Ridolfo, rumor had it he was Lorenzo de Medici's bastard, bound to some sorceress. She left him, and he walked into the sun, took her life too. Waste if you ask me. I'd never do it."  
  
"Giles, he's not giving us anything new, can I just kill him, please."  
  
"Not now, Buffy. He may still be able to help us. Spike, a prophecy says that Willow will be bound to a fractured vampire. If you can get us any new information on the binding or the term we may be able to compensate you."  
  
"Red to be bound. That is interesting. I'll see what I can find out. You better be able to 'compensate me'"  
  
"Good, I think you better leave now, before you try Buffy's patience any further. Buffy, Riley, I really do think you should go home and get some rest. We can continue this tomorrow."  
  
The group disperses. Spike is still thinking when everyone else leaves. It bothers him that it is Willow in the prophecy. He doesn't know why it should, but it does. The thing is, he'd liked the redhead. She treated him like a person, instead of a minor annoyance the way the rest of them did. He also knew what she'd been through in the past year, and if he could understand anything it was the pain of a broken heart, of being left alone. He knew being tied to a vampire would probably be a miserable experience for her, and he wished he could change that. Those very thoughts themselves bothered him. He'd never cared for the wellbeing of a human before, it unnerved him to think one mattered now. Still he would try and find anything out. He'd do it for Red, but he'd make sure he still got paid. No sense in working for free.  
  
The next day the whole group spends their time researching. They are tense and nervous as the day wears on. When night falls they are all seated around the table looking through books they've already checked. They are tired and frustrated, they've found no mention of fractured vampires and no details on the binding ritual. A knock on the door is heard. Giles gets up and answers it. Angel and Cordelia are behind it. Willow leaps out of her seat and rushes to them giving them each a tight hug. She steps back a little embarrassed by her impulsive action. Angel and Cordelia are both flustered by it.  
  
"Sorry guys, I guess, I'm just happy to have more friends here. I feel like I might need all my friends just now." Willow uses a shy embarrassed tone that hasn't been heard from her since her high school days. That voice more than anything sets Angel and Cordelia in motion as they envelop her in another hug. Angel feels the intense need to reassure the redhead who had restored his soul. Ever since returning he'd been protective of her, now he had something tangible to protect her from.  
  
"Willow, I'm sorry about everything. We'll all be here to get you through this okay?"  
  
"You will. You're staying? Thank you." Willow seems surprised that they would stay to help her.  
  
"Of course we will. As if we could just leave a friend to figure this out for themselves. We aren't going anywhere. Cordelia sounded almost indignant at Willow's question.  
  
Giles steps in, "As touching as this is, where's Wesley?"  
  
"Parking. I should go help him bring in the books though. We brought quite a few of our own along."  
  
"Angel" Everyone turned and looked at Buffy when she spoke, apprehensive.   
  
Angel's reply came softly. His emotions playing across his face, almost painful to watch. Fear, Pain, Love. "Yes Buffy"  
  
Her own reply is equally soft, the compassion in her voice and manner now obvious. Still, she takes an unconscious step closer to Riley and clings to his hand. "Thank you, for coming I mean."  
  
Angel simply nods and walks back out into the night. The room seems to give a collective sigh as the tense moment passes and the focus returns to research. A moment later Angel and Wesley come back in both loaded down with books. They set them down on the table and Angel pulls out one slim leather-bound volume.  
  
"This book discusses the binding ritual in detail. It actually gives very few of the effects of the binding, but the ritual itself is well described. Both parties cut their wrists using a consecrated blade, that had been tempered in Holy Water. This should hurt, a lot, for the vampire, but it will allow the wound to stay open for quite some time. They will drink from each other, but only a tiny amount. Their wrists are bound at the point of the cuts, and they read vows to protect and remain faithful. After this is completed they must spend the rest of the night together still bound."  
  
"Thank you for that information, Angel. I'm sure it will prove quite useful in the proper time. Have you learned anything of fractured vampires." Giles also finds it easier to remain in research mode. It keeps him from dwelling on the reality that this will happen to the young girl he has grown to love.  
  
"No, not yet, but there has to be something here." Just then Spike walks in. He is visibly surprised to see Angel, but his usual sneer of contempt quickly settles into place again.  
  
"Well, well, well. What brings the magnificent poof to Sunnydale, oh and the cheerleader and junior watcher too. To what do we owe the honor." Spikes voice fairly drips sarcasm and hostility.  
  
"Spike, I'm here to help Willow. What are you here for." The hostility is echoed in Angel's voice, but he is genuinely surprised to see the vampire, and interested in knowing why he is here.  
  
Spike smirks and replies, "I'm here to get paid, mate. I provide information; they pay me." with this he turns and addresses Buffy and the watcher, carefully avoiding the eyes of the small red-headed witch. He has yet to figure out how he feels about her, and that bothers him. "Willy sent me to an old vamp he knows about. I can't let you know much about him, gave my word. Anyway, this vamp was crazy. As hard to talk to as my Dru, but I may have found out about the fractured ones, if that's what you're looking for."  
  
  
"Tell me Spike, now. You'd better not be wasting our time here." Buffy was her usual belligerent self dealing with Spike. Giles steps forward and places a hand on her shoulder and she eases back just a little.  
  
"Well luv, this was one crazy vampire. Made my Dru look like the poster child for mental health, he did. He talked about when he was young, first turned. He says the fractured ones were whispered about in dark corners and behind closed doors. I had to talk to him for hours to get this story out of him, so my pay had better be good. Anyway, he said that periodically when a vampire is first turned the soul resists being replaced by the demon. When that happens the soul can fragment into 3 parts. Usually the demon will ultimately win the battle, leaving a broken soul behind, occasionally however one part of the soul will anchor in the body staying with the vampire. The three fragments are always the same, one for conscience, one for artistry, and one for the capacity to love. Now pay me so I can get out of here."  
  
Angel started at the last. A capacity for love, Spike had the greatest ability to love of any vampire he'd ever met. He'd often wondered how something soulless could love with the intensity the younger vampire did. He was in shock, this arrogant, cruel vampire still held a piece of his soul. It was amazing. While he was still contemplating this new revelation, Willow's voice rang out, she looked straight at Spike and said, "You, you're the one. I am to be bound to Spike." All around her voices begin arguing in frustration at this situation. Willow can't make out one voice from the others. She speaks again clear and strong, command in her tone as well as her words, "Enough No More."  
  
The room quiets immediately and all eyes turn to Willow. She continues in that same commanding voice, so unlike her, "Spike is the one. Whether you, any of you wish it to be. I can feel it. He has to be."  
  
Spike's voice comes next, brash and defiant, "I won't do it, I won't be bound to a human, any human."  
  
At Spikes harsh words, Willows strength seems to evaporate, and her insecurities once again take hold. Despite the actual words, what Willow hears is that Spike won't be bound to her. Spike notices her change in expression and his features immediately soften. Angel who has been watching closely files this away for future reference, but it is Giles who speaks.  
  
'I'm afraid you have little choice. Willow is right, this must be done regardless of our wishes in the matter. Your existence, the existence of everything depends upon it."   
  
Spike ignores the watcher's words as he walks across the room to Willow. He looks into her eyes and sees the pain and fear there. His voice is gentle and his words for her alone, "Pet, we don't have to do this."  
  
Willow's own reply is quiet but firm, "Yes, Spike we do."   
  
The main issue thus settled it is only a few minutes before the small group disperses going home to think about things.  
  
Over the next few days the group throws themselves into preparations for the ritual. They avoid speaking about the actual reason for and effects of this action.  
  
Saturday just after sunset they performed the ritual in Willow's living room. Angel and Buffy are the only two present. Angel because he has the greatest knowledge of the ritual, and Buffy because she's Willow's best friend.  
  
Spike and Willow stand near the center of the room facing each other. Willow is nervous, her eyes revealing both her fear, and the inner reserves of strength no one suspected she possessed. Spike stood opposite her, confusion the only thing evident in his eyes. He could not understand his feelings for this girl. His demon cried out against the binding, believing it to be foolish. Everything in his being told him that this was not a good idea, still a piece of him welcomed eternity with the little witch, craved it even. For her he felt a gentle compassion. He knew she was scared, and did not want this to happen. He only wished he could stop it, for both their sakes.  
  
Buffy places a small dagger in Willow's hands she quickly slashes first her own and then Spike's wrist. They speak together, "With my blood, I bind myself to thee." They place their wrists against the others mouth. Willow nearly gags on the coppery taste of the blood, but forces herself to swallow some of it. Spike, on the other hand, has to fight to maintain control. His demon is begging to be allowed to drain her right there. Her blood is the sweetest he has ever tasted. Angel senses this struggle and quickly steps forward to bind their wrists with a cloth.  
  
Again they speak, "With my blood, I pledge my life to be spent in the protection of my other half. We shall never be parted, not even by death.' The last word barely passes Willow's lips when she collapses. Spike tries to catch her, but their bound wrists make it awkward. Angel steps in and picks up the small young woman. He carries her to her bedroom and lays her gently on the bed. Spike sits down beside her, gently stroking her hair back out of her face.  
  
Buffy has followed them, "will she be okay?"  
  
"Yes the binding should help her heal faster. She should be fine. Did it work Spike?"  
  
"It did, I can feel it."  
  
"We should stay in case they need anything."  
  
"Of course. I want all of her friends here when she wakes up. And I won't leave her alone with him." The contempt in her voice is obvious as she speaks this last. Angel understands it, but is beginning to think it may be unfounded, at least where Willow is concerned.  
  
"I'll call them." Angel uses Willow's phone to call everyone, informing them that the ritual worked and Willow is now sleeping. 20 minutes later everyone is gathered in her tiny living room. Buffy quickly takes charge, "We can sleep in shifts. We are all staying here, until Willow wakes up."  
  
Much later, Willow wakes, to find two pairs of eyes on her, they both belong to vampires. Spikes icy blue eyes glitter with concern. Angel's dark ones are warm with compassion for both parts of this bound pair.  
  
Spike is speaking about her, "She's been asleep for fourteen hours, mate. You can't tell me that's normal."  
  
Angel is very patient in his answer, it sounds as though he has said these same words many times in the past hours, "We don't know what's normal, Spike. We've never seen this done. Her heart rate is still strong, She'll be okay."  
  
Willow's small voice startles them both, "Angel is Buffy here?"  
  
Angel walks over, and unbinds their wrists. "I'll get her." He leaves the room to find Buffy and give her the good news that her friend is awake.  
  
Spike reaches out to smooth Willow's hair away from her face, "We were worried about you luv. How do you feel?"  
  
Willow looks up surprised at his concern, but replies lightly, "Hungry, I'm really, really hungry."   
  
Just as she finishes that response Buffy walks into the room. "Good, must mean you're doing fine. We're all in the other room. Mom'll be here in 1/2 an hour to fix you some breakfast. She had to go shopping, said there was no real food in your kitchen. Get dressed and come join us."   
  
"Alright Buffy give me ten minutes." Buffy leaves apparently satisfied with her answer. Willow looks down at her wrist, expecting to see an angry cut, but instead a thin white scar is all there is. Spike sees her looking at the scar and laughs.  
  
"Look luv, I got one too." He holds out his wrist for her to inspect and it has a nearly identical scar on it.  
  
"But vampires don't scar."  
  
"Apparently if you cut us with a consecrated blade, tempered with holy water we do." His voice is still light, the tone almost teasing.  
  
Willow suddenly nervous at the thought of life with Spike is embarrassed, "Could you please go in the other room. I want to get dressed."  
  
Spike senses her change in emotion and drops the teasing tone, "Okay, luv. I'm hungry myself, maybe someone thought to bring some blood for me." He quickly leaves the room. As soon as he reaches the living room, Giles begins with questions.  
  
"Spike how do you feel, any different?"  
  
"Not really. It's like little threads connecting us, I can feel them if I concentrate, but I'm still just me. And as someone else said, I'm hungry, really really hungry."  
  
Angel laughs as he hands Spike a mug of warmed blood. Also at that moment Joyce walks in carrying several sacks of groceries. "I wasn't sure what everyone would want, so I just got lots of food. What's Willow's favorite.  
  
Buffy answers her, "pancakes and fruit"  
  
"Good, I'll start with that then." Joyce hurries off to Willows kitchen and begins to cook.  
  
Willow comes out of her room and walks into the living room. The sight of all of her friends crammed into this tiny space awes her, "Wow, I didn't know this many people could fit into my living room. You were here the whole time?"  
  
Xander is the first to answer, "Of course we were Willow. You're our friend we care about you."  
  
Anya steps forward, an exasperated look on her face, "What Xander really means to say is that he loves you. They all do you know."  
  
Xander gives Anya an extremely puzzled look, "And you're okay with that?"  
  
"Of course I am silly. You love me too. Besides, you only have sex with me." Anya smiles and hugs her astonished boyfriend.  
  
Buffy steps forward and grabs Willow's hand, "She's right you know we all stayed because we love you."  
  
Willow's eyes fill with tears at that, "Thank you so much, all of you."  
  
Giles hugs Willow before saying, "There's a lot left to do you know. This isn't over, and it won't be easy, but we'll be here for you, Willow. All of us will be.  
  
Joyce's voice comes from the kitchen, "Willow, I have pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream, come eat."  
  
Xander rushes to the kitchen, going "Ooh whipped cream."  
  
Buffy yells after him, "Xander Harris, those are for Willow." The whole room starts to laugh and Willow feels that everything will be okay, for the first time in a long time. 


	2. Closer

Closer  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: W/S, B/R, X/A  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to Joss and the production company. These stories are not designed to make a profit, and no copywrite infringement is intended. Just having some fun.  
Spoilers: This story is set in an AU. Veers off from the regular Buffyverse early in season 5. Spike is chipped and not fantasizing about Buffy. Dawn exists. Willow & Tara used to be a couple. Riley is still in Sunnydale.   
Author's Notes: This is part 2 of the Bound series. If you haven't read the first part I reccomend that you do so, before reading this one. It can be found here UFractured/U. This story happens about 1 month after the close of Fractured.  
  
  
Willow and Buffy are in what is now their shared training space behind the magic shop. They have been practicing their fighting. Willow's practice is as much about learning to draw on Spike's strength and speed as it is the actual fighting.  
  
"Is this what training was like for you. I never thought I could hate anything this much." Willow is tired and frustrated.  
  
"Kind of, yours is harder though. I just had to learn how to fight, at first anyway. You have to learn that, how to use this strange new power of yours, and a bunch of magic stuff too. I don't envy you. Now let's try it again. You can do this Willow, just focus. Don't be afraid of hurting me. I can take it."  
  
Willow groans, but gets back into a fighting stance. The two small girls on the mat begin to fight. Willow is focused this time and they exchange blow for blow, equally matched. After nearly 15 minutes of this Willow gets the upper hand. She pins Buffy to the mat, an imaginary blade at her throat.  
  
"Way to go Willow. That's it. You're getting it." Buffy is truly impressed at Willow's progress.  
  
Giles who has watched this last fight steps forward, "That was excellent, Willow. It's getting quite late, and I think that's enough combat training for one night. You and Spike need to get home before dawn. I'll see you later in the day."  
  
"Thanks Giles. That was a rush."  
  
Willow and Spike head for what is now their shared apartment. They know that Angel and Cordelia will be waiting for them there. Both they and Wesley had decided to remain in Sunnydale to help Spike and Willow adjust. Willow's apartment had a rather large second bedroom which she and Tara had used as a guest room and study. They had a sofa in it as well as a bed. Cordelia had claimed the bed and Angel was sleeping on the sofa. Wesley was staying with Giles. Willow and Spike shared a bed, but were not lovers.   
  
Buffy had remained behind to speak with Giles, "She's good."  
  
"Yes, Spike has never been able to best you like that. It is his strength she's using, what's different." Giles sees this as an academic problem and wants a real answer to that question.  
  
"I don't know, he's had the drop on me several times. I've been very lucky with Spike. But if anyone ever tells him I said that, I'll have to kill them." Buffy is only half joking when she says this.  
  
"Yes, but with Spike he's always distracted you, used your emotions against you. When you have been completely focused, he's never come close to beating you. Willow won, when you were focused on the fight, what's different."  
  
"She's good. Her technique is nearly perfect. She's disciplined Spike isn't. She has all of his strength, his speed, and her own discipline. It makes her better. Spike is one of the most powerful vampires I've ever come across, that makes her a tough enemy. Luckily for me she's a friend."   
  
"Good, now if only the magic would come along as well."  
  
"What do you mean. Most of the stuff Willow is doing now, is incredible. I didn't even know it was possible."  
  
"Yes, Willow is doing quite well, but Spike does not seem to be able to draw on that at all. He has been completely unable to use her power."  
  
"It'll come Giles, just give them time."  
  
"I hope so, Buffy, and I hope we have the time."  
  
Cordelia greets Spike and Willow as they get home calling them into the kitchen.   
  
"Hi Cordy, what's all this." Willow is questioning the set table, and covered dish.  
  
I made dinner. Come on Willow sit down and eat, before it's time to sleep."  
  
Willow sits at the table and Cordelia dishes up a plate for her. Willow takes a tiny bite and is quite surprised to find that it's delicious. "Cordelia, this is wonderful. I didn't know you could cook. Who taught you?"  
  
"Buffy's mom and your television. I was feeling useless. I'm not that great at research, I know nothing about magic, and certainly can't help you with the fighting part. I needed something to help with so I learned. Is it really good, Willow. I was worried about this." Cordelia is very agitated.  
  
Willow laughs and reassures Cordelia, "Yes, it's really good. Wonderful in fact. Now, let's eat this and go to bed, I'm exhausted."  
  
In the weeks since the binding Willow had adjusted her schedule to coincide more with Spikes. Xander and Anya were the only left of the group who kept semi-normal hours. Buffy had been keeping vampire hours since she was called as a slayer. Giles since he began his life as a watcher. Cordelia had picked up the sleeping habits in her work for Angel. Cordelia and Willow usually went to bed, shortly after dawn, and usually would get up 5 or 6 hours later. Spike and Angel usually stayed up several hours later, and would wake in the early afternoon. This left the vampires up for several hours with no one else to talk to. At first this was a very uncomfortable arrangement, but as the days turned into weeks, they began to fall into a pattern. They would carefully avoid any discussion of the past and talk only of their common interests of the present. This meant that most of their conversations centered around Willow. Angel had come to realize that Spike was in love with the small redheaded witch. He realized it, but Spike did not. This night was not much different. Willow and Cordelia ate, and then went to bed. Spike and Angel stayed up and discussed their day, their conversation quickly turns to Willow.  
  
Spike speaks, frustration evident in his voice, "She doesn't trust me. I think that's why I can't use her power. It's like running into a bloody brick wall every time I try."  
  
"You've never given her a reason to trust you. It'll take some time. Is she still having the dreams?"  
  
"Every night, and every bloody night, I hold her till they go away. I don't think she even remembers she dreamed when she gets up. I wish there was something I could do."   
  
"The two of you must talk. That's the answer to both problems. She needs to know about her dreams, and work through them, and talking is the only way you'll ever gain her trust."   
  
Spike sighs, "I know, but I've never been good at talking. It's late, I'm going to bed."  
  
When Spike reaches the bedroom, Willow has already begun to dream. It's a dream full of fire, death, and pain. It's Jesse's death so many years ago, Oz leaving her, Tara's death, so recent, and the hundreds of other violent acts she had witnessed in the last six years. She cried out in her sleep and unconsciously reached out towards Spike. Spike gathered the still sleeping girl in his arms and held her until she quieted. One lone tear slid down his face as he listened to her cry. "What do you dream little one. I wish I knew, so I could chase the dreams away."  
  
The next day Willow rises near 10:00. It's a Saturday and she happily falls into her usual weekend routine, sipping coffee while she checks her e-mail. The phone in the other room rings. Cordelia answers it.  
  
"Ms. Rosenberg?"  
  
"No this is Cordelia Chase, You're calling for Willow."  
  
"Yes a Ms Willow Rosenberg. She's not alone then."  
  
"No, she's not. I'll get her for you."  
  
Cordelia sets the phone down still puzzling over the strange call. She goes to get Willow. "Willow, there's some weird guy on the phone for you."  
  
"Okay, I'll get it in here." Willow picks up the phone by her computer. "This is Willow Rosenberg."  
  
"Ms. Rosenberg, my name is James Wilshire. I work for the NTSB, National Transportation Safety Board. I'm afraid there was an incident with a plane late last night. Your parents were listed among the passengers. I'm afraid there were no survivors."  
  
Willow simply cradles the phone. "No, it can't be. It can't." What began as gentle sobs soon breaks out into a full fledged wailing cry. Spike and Angel both woke at the sound and came running to see what was wrong, Cordelia took the phone from Willow and tried to make sense out of what the man was telling her. When she finally understood, she hung the phone up. Spike had rushed immediately to Willow's side, picking her up, and carrying her to the sofa, where he held her and rocked her. He stroked her hair, and whispered assurances to her. "Shh, baby, everything'll be ok. It's alright."  
  
Angel watched this, amazed at Spike's gentleness. He had never treated even Drusila with this much tenderness. Angel turns to Cordelia and asks, "What is it. What happened Cordelia."  
  
"It's Willow's parents. There was a plane crash. They both died. Oh Willow, honey, I'm so sorry. I'm calling everyone right now. You won't go through this alone, we'll all be here." She picks the phone back up and begins making calls. Within twenty minutes Willow's small living room is once again full.   
  
The next weeks pass as a blur of activity for Willow. She can't differentiate events, days, even hours and minutes. The only thing she knows is that through it all, one person has never left her side. Spike has stayed with her through everything. After much insistence her parents burial was even done after sunset, so that Spike could attend. This was the only clear knowledge that Willow had, when she emerged from the fog.   
  
Her friends were gathered in her living room. Even Spike had been enticed out for a bit of conversation while Willow slept. When she woke up, she went in to the living room and marveled at the dedication of her friends. "Everybody, thanks for being here. I'm okay. I'm back." No one needed that explained, since the call, Willow had been little more than a shell. Now she was back in her body. They were thrilled. Willow goes around the room to hug everyone. She saves Spike for last. When she gets to him, she wraps him in a tight hug. She whispers to him, "Thank you, Spike. I won't fight you anymore. I trust you now."  
  
Their training progresses even faster in the weeks that follow. Spike is able to tap into her power. He has trouble controlling it, but that can be corrected with time and discipline. They are a powerful pair, and grow more so each day.   
  
When Willow is able to take full measure of her financial situation, she discovers that she is a very wealthy young lady. Her parents had put aside more money than she had ever imagined. They had led a modest lifestyle, but that was mostly because they did not have time to worry about things like new cars or houses. It turned out that her inheritance plus the life insurance on both of her parents left her with several million dollars in the bank, and nearly an equal amount in investments.  
  
Willow thought for a long time about what she wanted to do with all of that money. She wanted to be responsible, and save for her future, but at the same time, she felt like she should do something for those who had become family over the years. Now that the shock was past, she realized that her parents had not really been her family for a long time. Maybe that's why it had hurt so much, now they'd never have a chance to be a real family. But that didn't matter now, because Willow had people who were more a family to her than anyone else ever had been. The people who had stood by her through everything. She was out walking on her own one evening when she saw a huge house with a for sale sign on it. She spoke with a realtor, and discovered that it needed serious remodeling, but was available for very little money. She decided she would by the house and make it into a haven for her friends, her family.  
  
The group did most of the remodeling themselves, drawing on Xander's new found expertise. When they were finished there were 9 bedrooms, one for Spike and Willow, one for Anya and Xander, one for Buffy and Riley, and one each for Cordelia, Giles, Angel, and Wesley. The other two bedrooms were set aside as guest rooms, and were especially meant for Buffy's mom and sister. The house also had a huge library that contained all of their research texts as well as each of their private collections. And as it's crowning touch the entire basement was converted into a huge training space for Buffy and Willow. After much talk, Willow finally convinced everyone to move into the house.  
  
In the weeks that followed they settled into a pleasant routine. The humans of the group all rose about 10:00 am, going to bed about 4:00 am. The vampires stayed up until 6:00 am and were usually awake by noon. Cordelia who had become quite the accomplished cook, basically took over the household duties. It seemed a strange role for those that still thought of her as the stuck-up cheerleader they had known in high school, but she filled it well. She also worked part-time at a small boutique in town. Xander and Anya both worked, Xander for a local construction company, and Anya in Giles shop. Riley was continuing his graduate studies at the university. Buffy and Willow both went to college classes in the afternoons. Giles, Wesley, and Angel spent their days researching and managing the magic shop. Spike spent most of his time training in magic. He had learned to draw on Willow's power, but the magic itself was still difficult for him. Buffy still patrolled every night, but now she had a great deal of help. Cordelia occasionally still had visions, and when she did, the whole group would work to solve them. Things were going quite well and Willow was truly happy.  
  
One late afternoon, Angel, Wesley, and Giles were left researching by themselves. Ostensibly they were studying some of the more obscure demons, but no one was really very focused on this research, and conversation soon turned to Willow and Spike.  
  
"How is their training coming along Giles." Angel inquired.  
  
"Quite well, I suppose. Still, I can't help but feel they should be doing better." Giles' frustration could be heard in his voice.  
  
"I don't understand what you mean. They are doing wonderfully well it seems to me. Spike is learning excellent magical control, though it obviously is not natural for him. Willow is doing even better. Her magical abilities seem on par with the great sorcerers of history and her fighting is excellent. She nearly always defeats Buffy when they practice these days." Wesley is genuinely puzzled by Giles' reaction.  
  
"I think he's referring to some of the powers hinted at in the texts. Things like a telepathic link." Angel however completely understands.  
  
"That's exactly it. They are after all a prophesied pair. I would have thought that they would be among the strongest in history, but there are many powers that they have not yet gained. The telepathic link and possibly the most impressive, the ability for the vampire to go out in the sunlight. I know they haven't tried it, but they seem positive they can't do it. I want to know why."  
  
"They aren't bound closely enough. Their bonds are of blood, necessity, and friendship but not of love. I think they must complete that bond to reach their full power." Angel has thought about this very problem for quite some time, and is fairly certain of his response.  
  
"That's ridiculous, while I don't profess to understand it, a child could see that the two of them are in love." Giles scoffs at Angel's comment.  
  
"You can see it, and so can I, but they won't see it themselves. Until they do, it's not quite real; it doesn't tie them together." again, this is something that Angel has spent a good deal of time thinking about.  
  
Wesley, who is still in shock at the thought of Willow and Spike in love, despite Giles comment, he had never realized it is the next to speak. "I admit relationships have never been my strong suit, but would someone explain why they don't admit they love each other, if it's true."  
  
"They're scared. Think about it. Willow has not had a great deal of luck with love. Oz left her, her parents and Tara both died. All of the people who are supposed to care the most have left her. Granted Tara didn't choose to leave, but she's gone just the same. Her parents really left years before their death. They were never really there for Willow. She's scared that if she loves Spike, it means he'll leave too. Spike's experiences with love and trust have been even worse. The woman he loved as a human rejected him. Darla and I abandoned he and Dru. Dru never really loved him. She used him. She needed someone to take care of her, Spike became that person for her. The only thing that caring for someone has ever gotten Spike, is pain. He's afraid that will happen with Willow. Also those he has loved have held a great deal of control over him. He'd do almost anything for the one he loves, even when it's not in his best interest. He's afraid to let Willow hold that   
type of power over him. It's understandable really." Angel understands relationships and fear. He just hopes that Spike and Willow will be able to get around their problems.  
  
"There's really nothing we can do to help them is there?" Giles seems resigned to the fact that they will have to work this out themselves.  
  
"Not a thing, they'll have to deal with it on their own."   
  
Later, that evening, shortly after sunset, there is a knock on the front door. Angel goes to answer it, finding Willy and a vampire he's never met on the porch.  
  
"Willy, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Delivering messages. Damon here has one for Spike, but I think maybe you'd better hear about it first. Can we come in." Willy seems more nervous than usual.  
  
Angel quickly steps outside and shuts the door behind him, unwilling to invite a strange vampire into his home. "What is it. Who are you?"  
  
The vampire shrugged, "Name's Damon. I've spent the last couple of years in South America. Looking for a good time. Found it. Couple of months ago, I ran into this demon, thrived on torture. Anyway, I stayed with him, and this crazy chick he had. We did have some times, Bloodbaths when we came to town. About a week ago, the loony chick woke me up in the middle of the day, gave me this letter. She told me I had to give it to her Spikey. Said I'd find him in the slayer's town, this was all mixed up with a bunch of mumbo jumbo about the stars singing and talking to her doll. Wonder I ever figured out what she wanted. Anyway, the next thing I know she's killing the demon. Then she just walked out into the sun. Here's the letter."  
  
Angel took the paper from the vampire. For a moment he just stood there, in shock. He hadn't realized it when Dru was gone, he should have, but he didn't. He finally found his voice, "Leave, I'll give this to Spike. If you want to survive I suggest you get as far as you can as quickly as you can. He won't take this news well."  
  
Damon just nodded, "I wasn't planning on hanging around. A slayer's town, who'd want to live there. Bye."  
  
Willy seemed afraid by the look on Angel's face, and knew that Spike would no doubt be worse. They may be friends with the slayer, but he remembered all to well, the pain that Angelus and Spike could inflict. "I'm going, please, I just brought the news, don't take it out on me."  
  
"I won't tell Spike how I got the letter. Just go."  
  
Angel searched for Spike, finally finding him in the library with Willow. They were both reading magic texts. "Spike, we need to talk. I have some news."  
  
Willow was concerned at the way Angel had spoken and turned her attention to him. Spike recognized the tone in Angel's voice, and very much did not want to hear this news. "What is it mate?"  
  
"Spike, Dru, she's gone. She sent a letter for you." He paused as he laid the letter on the table next to Spike, "She walked into the sun a week ago."  
  
Silent tears began to fall from Spike's eyes. It was as if he was frozen with shock. After what seemed like an eternity he reached towards the letter.  
  
"I'll leave you alone to read this. I'm so sorry Spike." Angel turned quickly and walked from the room. He did not want Spike to see the tears forming in his own eyes.  
  
Spike read the letter and began to murmur incoherently, "She's gone, she can't be gone. No, it's not possible, she's my sire, I'd have felt her die."  
  
Willow walked over and sat down on the bench next to Spike. She pulled him into her arms, and began to stroke his hair, as she would a child's. She spoke, but only nonsense comfort. "It'll be alright, everything'll be ok. Shh. You're ok." After a time, Spike began to calm in her arms. She pulled back and saw that he was still crying. Very gently she wiped the tears from his cheek, when more took their place she gently brushed them away with her lips. Spike looked up surprised, but then brushed his lips softly against hers. When Willow didn't pull back, he deepened their kiss, seeking comfort in her. A moment later, he had swept her up and carried her into their room.  
  
Hours later Willow woke up. She looked at the man asleep beside her, and heat rushed to her cheeks, as she remembered just what they had been doing such a short time ago. She reached out and stroked Spike's hair. She knew that Spike had only taken her, out of grief. Seeking the only kind of comfort he knew how to accept. She didn't care. She had realized that she loved him. She would do anything for him, and maybe in time, after the pain of Drusila had diminished, he'd be able to love her too. With these thoughts she snuggled back into his arms and went to sleep again.  
  
The next time she woke it was to Spike's tears. "What is it, Spike?"  
  
"The letter, did you read it?"  
  
"No, that was personal, for you."  
  
"She told me why. She said I'd left her, or wasn't waiting for her, so she was leaving me. How did she know that, Willow. I thought I was still waiting. Believed until now. How did she know before I even did."  
  
"Shh, calm down. What do you mean."  
  
Oh, just read the bloody letter, and then I'll explain to you." Spike seemed almost irritated, by her lack of understanding.  
  
Not wanting him to get anymore upset than he was, Willow got up, put on a robe, and went to retrieve the letter. She read it on her way back.  
  
  
  
~~~My Spike,  
  
You're not really mine anymore. You don't wait for me. The stars told me that you had found someone. They whispered to me that she was a temple of fire, chosen for great things, and a killer of our kind. I recognized her. Why don't you wait anymore. Goodbye my Spike. I'll leave you now for good. I'll let the fire take me as it has taken you.~~~  
  
  
  
When she went back into the room, Spike gathered her into his arms and kissed her before settling them both back onto the bed, "I'm sorry I yelled pet. You've read it. How did she know."  
  
"Spike, you're gonna have to help me out here, Dru was insane, and I'm not making much sense out of this. What did she mean?"  
  
"She left because I wasn't waiting anymore, I didn't need to. She was right, always before, I had waited for her, believing that one day she'd come back to me. Even after they put this bloody chip in my brain, I waited. But I'm not waiting for her anymore. Don't you know why, love."  
  
Willow didn't even dare to hope that he meant he had found someone new to love, and that that someone was her. "Tell me."  
  
"She knew that I'd fallen in love with someone else, Willow. She knew I didn't wait for her anymore, because I had all I've ever needed right here. I don't know how she knew, because I didn't until tonight, but somehow she knew I was in love with you. That's why she walked into the sun. Because of me." with that he broke into tears once more.  
  
"Spike she was insane, who knows what she was thinking, or why. It's not your fault." These words were automatic, but when the rest of his statement began to sink in Willow whispered, "You love me?"  
  
"With all my heart, more than the earth itself. I love you Willow." Spike spoke, while looking into her eyes, hoping against hope, to see his own emotions reflected there.  
  
"Spike, I...I love you too. I think I've been in love with you since the day my parents died, but too afraid to admit it, even to myself..." Willow would have kept talking but Spike had captured her lips with his own.   
  
She loved him, the little redhead loved him. The happiness he had felt when she said those words couldn't be marred by anything, not even the guilt he still felt over Dru's death. He fully intended to show her just how much he loved her, keeping her in this bed until they could neither one stand up.   
  
At this same time, another conversation was taking place on the other side of the house. Buffy was worried about Willow, as she often was. "Do you think, she's happy Riley. I mean really."  
  
"Buffy, we've had this conversation. Yes, I think she's happy. I've never seen her this happy before, not even with Tara. Why can't you believe that?"  
  
"It's just, so much has happened to her, Tara and her parents' deaths, and the prophecy, and everything. I don't know, I just feel like she's had a terribly tough life, and it's all my fault. I mean, if she wasn't my friend, she'd never have been chosen for this prophecy, to be bound to a vampire for all eternity, and Spike of all vampires."  
  
"So what, you think her life would have been better off without you in it. I don't believe that. First of all, living in Sunnydale, she would have probably been killed by now, or turned. A good portion of your class was remember. She would have probably never discovered the magic inside of her, and without that she would have never even met Tara. Given the stories I've heard, Xander, her best friend would have never survived high school, without you. Her parent's death would have happened anyway, you had nothing to do with it. The difference is with you in her life, she had friends, a support system, family. Without you she would have been alone. That's how she got me here you know. I wanted to keep the apartment, I didn't feel right about taking this from her, but she told me I was part of her family now, the only real family she'd ever had, and she wanted to do this. She doesn't regret being your friend Buffy, she never would."  
  
"Thank you Riley, but still the prophecy, that is all me. How can I ever make up for her being stuck with Spike for eternity."  
  
"She loves him you know. I don't quite understand it myself, but she does."  
  
"But he's Spike."   
  
"Buffy when you look at Spike, you see the evil vampire that has tried, on several occasions to kill both you and your friends. And a part of him is still that vampire, but that isn't who Willow sees anymore. Willow sees the man, who never left her side after her parents died. She sees the gentle caring presence that took care of her, held her when she cried. I think that that man is more of Spike now than the vampire you remember. Willow loves him, and I think that he loves her too."  
  
"I know, really I do. I understand that part of Spike is this new caring super guy, but part of him is still the demon. That bothers me, it has to. But I'll try. I'll try for Willow's sake."  
  
"Good, now that that's settled, I had some very involved plans for tonight." Riley says, kissing Buffy.  
  
Hours later both couples fell asleep, exhausted.   
  
Willow, finally woke up at nearly 2:00 pm the next day. She was bursting with happiness. She was in love, and Spike loved her back. He was still sleeping next to her, and she carefully extracted herself from his embrace. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She was absolutely starving. She'd missed breakfast, for that matter she'd missed all of her early classes, but Cordy should be getting lunch ready about now.  
  
Willow bounced into the dining room, the joy radiating from her. Everyone was there already. They were worried, assuming that the fact that they had not seen Willow or Spike since Angel delivered the message was a bad thing. They were surprised at Willow's obvious happiness. Angel had told them what he knew, which really after he thought about it wasn't much. He knew that Dru had walked into the sun. He didn't know why or what she wrote to Spike. He had felt guilty he did not get more information, before leaving Spike to tend to his own grief.   
  
Willow looked around before sitting down, noticing that there were six pairs of eyes looking at her, all shocked. She finally shrugged, and sat at her usual place at the table.  
  
Giles was the first to find his voice, "Willow, Angel told us about Drusila. How is Spike?"   
  
In her joy at finding love, Willow had almost forgotten the circumstances that led up to last nights events. They came crashing down on her all at once, darkening her expression. "He's hurting. He thinks it's his fault that she did it. We'll get through it though."  
  
"Not having ever known Drusila, I may be really off base here, but why on earth would Spike blame himself for this. I thought she was nuts, isn't this just one more bit of proof." Riley questioned.  
  
"It was the letter. Drusila wrote to Spike and told him that she was leaving because he didn't wait for her anymore. Spike told me that's true, and so he blames himself. But it's not his fault. It's not anyone's fault. You can't help who you fall in love with, and she never really loved him anyway." Willow was starting to babble, something she still did when she was nervous, or upset. This situation made her both. She was nervous, because she wasn't sure how her friends would react to the news that she and Spike were in love, and she was upset that Spike would blame himself for Dru's actions.  
  
"Hold up their Wills, go back a step, are you saying Spike's not in love with Dru anymore?" Xander seemed to be the only one to grasp this part of Willow's tirade.  
  
"Oh, Xander, I guess that's what I'm saying. Spike will probably always love Dru, but he's not in love with her anymore. He's not because he found someone else, someone who loves him back. Xander Spike and I love each other. I think we have for a long time, and just never realized it. Please just accept this okay. I don't want to fight or lose any of you, but I will not give him up, not when I've just found him. And Spike needs all of us right now. He needs our help to get away from the pain and the guilt, just like I did, when my parents died. Please everyone, help us." Willow was practically begging. There were tears in her eyes by the time she reached the end of this little speech. Xander had just watched her in shock Wesley wasn't doing much better. The rest of them however, had been expecting this news for a while now, and had each come to terms with it in their own way. Cordelia made her way around the table and hugged Willow, Buffy was right behind her.  
  
It was Giles who put their sentiments into words. "It's alright Willow. We, most of us at any rate, knew you had fallen in love. We watched it happen. Six months ago, I would have been horrified at the thought, but I believe that Spike does love you, and therefore won't hurt you. I know I can accept your new relationship with him. I can't speak for the rest of them."  
  
The room rang with the affirmations. Most heartfelt, Wesley's given reluctantly. Willow's eyes fell on Xander, who was still looking quite shocked. "Xander, please. I need you to accept this. I'm not asking for you to agree with it, but please accept it. I don't want to lose you, but if you force me to choose, I'll choose him, Xander. Please don't make me." The tears were falling freely from her eyes now.  
  
Xander breathed a deep sigh, got up and slowly walked around the table. He drew Willow into a tight hug, and finally spoke. "Willow, I don't like this. I hate that you are getting involved with a vampire, but I can't stop you. I love you. You are my family, and I won't give that up, over who you choose to love. I need my family too much. I'll support you Willow, and I'll even try to be nice to Spike."  
  
"Thank you Xander" Willow whispered as the rest of the room breathed a collective sigh of relief.  
  
The next few days were tough, Spike was depressed, and Spike depressed meant two things, anger and drinking. The only thing that could break through to him, was Willow's voice. She stayed with him almost constantly, missing all of her classes. Her professors were informed that there had been a death in her family. Most of them knowing her history, were willing to allow Willow all the time she needed feeling sorry for the shy redhead, who had lead such a tough life. And to think they only knew about the public parts of that life. As his Depression slowly started to lift, Spike wanted to talk. He'd never really wanted that before, but now, he felt the need to talk about everything, Dru, his feeling for Willow, his still rather warped relationship with Angel, who he considered his sire. He talked to everyone at some point. Angel could be counted on for unconditional support. Giles was an attentive listener, who made no judgements. His Willow loved and reassured him, no matter what. He and Buffy actually had developed a bond over this last incident. They understood each other's pain, their guilt. Buffy realized that Spike felt guilty in almost exactly the same way she had, when she sent Angel to hell. And neither of them were truly at fault. Riley had turned out to be more intelligent and insightful than Spike would have ever given him credit for. Cordelia, always forced him to look at the practical side of things, and if nothing else could make him laugh. Anya wasn't very helpful, but she always had a colorful story from her vengeance days to tell, and that at least got his mind off of things. Wesley was utterly useless, but he did feel bad, and tried to help. Even Xander would listen to him. But by far most of his conversations were with Joyce Summers. She was a wonderful mother, and it was a mother's voice he needed to hear. He spent hours in her kitchen, sipping hot cocoa, with little marshmallows. Joyce listened, she reassured when he needed, offered explanations or reasoning when Spike was ready to hear it, and sometimes, she just listened. While he would never admit it to them or anyone else, he needed these people, all of them. They were a family now, and he could not have gotten through this without them.  
  
Less than a month later, Willow began to notice changes. She didn't have to work as hard to draw on Spike's power, as a matter of fact certain things seemed to just be there all the time, his heightened awareness, the better hearing, and eyesight. Spike also noticed the magic coming easier. Willow decided that they were ready to take that final step and prove just how powerful their bond was. She knew, in her heart, that by her side, Spike could watch the sun. She went to Giles first. "Giles, we're ready. Tonight I want Spike to watch his first sunset in more than a century. We can do this."  
  
"Are you sure Willow?" Giles did believe that they could, but he wanted to be sure, that Willow was as secure in her belief.  
  
"I am. We are as strong as we will ever be, and probably stronger than anyone before us, We can do this." Willow's voice was strong and firm. She spoke with conviction. Giles believed her.  
  
"Alright. I'll tell the others. When it's time, we'll wait for you outside, you can bring Spike."  
  
Willow fidgeted that whole day. She could barely contain her excitement. Finally that evening came, the others slipped out unnoticed. Willow went to Spike, "Spike, do you trust me?"  
  
"You know I do, luv."  
  
"Then I want you to take my hand, and walk out that door with me. We have a sunset to watch."  
  
"You're sure"  
  
"Completely."  
  
They walked out of the house hand in hand. The sky had already turned a brilliant flame color, and was fading into a soft purple at the horizon. It was lovely. Spike stared in awe. It had been so long. He pulled Willow to him, taking her in his arms. He brushed her lips with a light kiss, and whispered, "Thank you, for giving me this. Thank you luv."  
  
"Oh Spike, I love you. Thank you."  
  
"What do you have to thank me for nothing I've brought to this partnership can possibly compare to the gift you just gave me."  
  
"Spike, not so long ago, I'd forgotten how beautiful this was. I'd forgotten that there was beauty in the world at all. You gave that back to me. All of it. I owe you so much more than you can ever imagine."  
  
Forgetting entirely that they had an audience, Spike pulled Willow up tight against him, and gave her the most thorough kiss of her life, when he finally pulled back, to let her get some air, he whispered gently into her hair, "I love you Willow. I didn't know it was possible to love someone this much. Marry me luv."  
  
Willow answered him simply, "Of course Spike. I love you." At that moment she remembered her friends and turned to look at them. While they had all adjusted to her relationship with Spike, none of them had ever dreamed that they would get married. They were all looking on rather shocked. Willow giggled at their expressions. "Hey guys, I'm getting married."  
  
They continued to stare at her for a moment then Buffy stepped forward hugging her friend. "I'm happy for you Wills. Congratulations."  
  
Everyone else offered their own congratulations, except for Xander who waited until the group had quieted. He walked around and hugged Willow tight, eliciting a low growl from Spike. "I'm glad you're happy Willow. Congratulations." He pulled away from her and turned to Spike, "And you, if you ever do anything to hurt her, I'll stake you myself."  
  
Spike had to laugh at this boy threatening him, but he quickly turned serious and replied, "If I ever hurt her, I'll hand you the stake and hold still for it. I never want My Willow to hurt again."  
  
Giles cleared his throat, everyone turned to see what he wanted, "I think perhaps we should go in and tell Angel this news."  
  
The whole group of them went back inside. They followed Spike and Willow to the library where Angel was reading. He looked up when they entered. "I see it worked. I'm glad. He turned so he was looking directly into Spike's eyes, It's beautiful isn't it. I watched a sunset with the gem of Amara. I'm glad she could give this to you." His words were simple but the message in his eyes was much more. He was forgiving Spike for anything that he did to him, and begging for Spike's forgiveness.   
  
"Yeah, mate it is." Spike's reply was equally simple, but his eyes gave Angel the answer he was looking for. Angel knew that they would never discuss the pain they had caused each other, but they had forgiven it.  
  
Willow reached out and took Angel's hand. "Angel, there's more. Spike asked me to marry him, and I said yes."  
  
Angel hugged her quickly, "Congratulations little one" He then turned to Spike and did something no one expected he hugged him, tight and close. I'm so happy for you Spike. I'm glad you found her." Angel's voice shook with emotion, and his eyes filled with tears. Spike, knowing this hug was as much in acknowledgement of their silent conversation as his engagement was also brought to tears and hugged the man who had been his enemy for so long.  
  
For the 2nd time that night everyone stared in shock. Xander broke the tension, "Okay, now I know I'm in the twilight zone. This is too weird."  
  
Giles, smiled and added, "Yes it is all rather surreal isn't it."  
  
Spike and Angel drew apart each with a shaky laugh. Angel turned back to Spike. "Now that you know I'm happy for you, let me tell you one last thing. If you ever hurt her..."  
  
Spike interrupted, "Yeah, yeah I know, you'll stake me yourself. Sorry mate, but I'm afraid you'll have to get in line, behind the boy here, and I'm pretty certain the slayer too."  
  
Everyone laughed at that. When the room finally quieted, Willow looked around and said contentedly, "I love you guys, all of you." 


	3. Family

Family  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to Joss and the production company. These stories are not designed to make a profit, and no copywrite infringement is intended. Just having some fun.  
Spoilers: This story is set in an AU. Veers off from the regular Buffyverse early in season 5. Spike is chipped and not fantasizing about Buffy. Dawn exists. Willow & Tara used to be a couple. Riley is still in Sunnydale.   
Author's Notes: This is part 2 of the Bound series. If you haven't read the first part I reccomend that you do so, before reading this one. The first story can be found here UFractured/U. This story happens about 6 weeks after the end of Closer.  
  
  
Willow was nervous, but in an okay way. She was insanely happy but so afraid that something would go wrong at the last minute. She and her friends had spent the last six weeks frantically planning and preparing for this day. She glanced up and looked around the room. She laughed suddenly realizing that Anya and Buffy wore expressions nearly identical to her own.  
  
"What's so funny." Anya sounded almost cross.  
  
"We are, I mean look at us. Isn't this supposed to be the happiest day of our lives. Here we are looking like we are about to take the biggest final ever or something equally dreadful." Willow seemed truly amused at this.  
  
"You're right, it is funny. Who do you think is most nervous?" Buffy questions.  
  
All three girls look at each other and simultaneously say, "Giles" Bursting out laughing at the absurdity of it all.  
  
And they were right, of everyone in their home, Giles was the most nervous. Just days after Spike proposed to Willow, both Riley and Xander had proposed. This was enough in itself to fluster the poor watcher, but he'd been completely undone, when the three girls came to him with their plan.  
  
"We might as well do this all together since we are family." Willow had reasoned.  
  
"And you know my father's never really been there for me, Willow's parents are gone, and Anya doesn't have a family other than us." Buffy cajoled.  
  
"And anyway, you are the patriarch of our little family, it is your duty to give your daughters away. You'll do it." Anya commanded.  
  
And so Giles was going to play the part of Father of the Bride, to three young girls who had all become precious to him over time. They would have a triple ceremony. It would be beautiful. Giles was scared to death.  
  
Ever since they had convinced Giles, the girls had been planning. They wanted a simple ceremony. They decided they would hold it in the garden of their new home, after dark so Angel could attend. With Cordelia's help they bought Wedding dresses and dresses for their bridesmaids. There were really not going to be many guests in attendance at this wedding. They only wanted those very close to them, and most of them had a part to play in the ceremony itself. Cordelia was going to be Willow's bridesmaid. Angel, Spike's best man. Buffy was letting her baby sister Dawn be her bridesmaid, while Riley had invited a friend to be his best man. Anya had asked Joyce Summers to be her matron of honor, and Wesley was going to act as Xander's best man. That took care of family. Each of the girls had invited a few guests they new from school or work. Xander and Riley had done the same. Spike's only friends that were not part of this family were demons he had known. Even if he would have invited them, they would have never come to see a wedding to a human. No there would be very few guests.  
  
The girls sitting in the room they were using to prepare for the ceremony turned their attention to another mystery, the rings. The men had all gone out one evening, ring shopping. The thought of their 3 men out shopping together was enough to send the girls into fits of hysterical laughter. Anya had an engagement ring, it seemed that Xander had been planning on proposing for some time. He had not, however; bought the entire wedding set. They had told the girls that their rings were to be a surprise.  
  
"What do you think our rings are going to be. Just normal wedding fare?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"I don't think so. I don't think Spike has it in him to do anything normal. And besides if they were just regular wedding bands they wouldn't have made such a big deal about them. I wish I knew what they were though." Willow sounded wistful.  
  
"Cheer up, We only have a little bit left to wait. We'll see them soon enough." Anya replied. As if on cue, Giles knocked on the door to their small room.  
  
"Girls, are you ready. They tell me it's time."  
  
Giles escorted each girl down the aisle in turn, their attendants trailing. When all three couples were together at the front of their arrangement vows were exchanged. It was all over quite quickly.  
  
A short time later three very excited young women were comparing the rings they'd been given. Anya's was the most traditional of the three. It was a simple gold band, but had intricate scrollwork running through it. Riley had found his set in an antique shop. Their bands were gold with fancy engraving on it. When Buffy examined them she realized that the scrollwork formed words in French. Vous et nul autre. You and no other. They were special and romantic. Spike it turned out had ordered Willow's and his rings specially. He had made some big threats and promises to get them done in time for the wedding too. They each had a platinum band engraved with Hebrew script. Willow read it and realized it was a quote from the Song of Solomon. I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine. It was a lovely sentiment. Fused to the bands Spike had eternity bands placed on either side of the main ring. On his one side held rubies and the other emeralds. On Willows one side held diamonds while the other held sapphires. The stones reflected their coloring she realized. Red and green for her hair and eyes. White and Blue for his. They were having a small celebration but not really a reception, just a little champagne among the family. Willow spoke to the other two brides. "I propose a toast, ladies."  
  
"What to?"  
  
"Forever"  
  
The three girls raised their glasses, "Here's to forever." Buffy added. "Forever and ever" The girls exchanged serene smiles. They were all happy, truly happy.  
  
At the next moment a tremor could be felt through the house. Anyone else living is Southern California would have assumed they had experienced a small earthquake. They did not. Everyone immediately turned to Giles, who was rushing outside. They all followed.  
  
Twenty minutes ago, the night sky had been clear. One could count every star. Now, it was utterly black outside. It wasn't just cloud cover, that leaves a kind of hazy light from the moon and stars. This was a complete darkness, as if someone had pulled a velvet veil across the sky. It might have been beautiful, if the wrongness of it had not sent icy bolts of terror down their backs.  
  
"Giles, what's going on." Buffy asked, not allowing her fear to creep into her voice.  
  
"I had hoped we had a few more days, I planned on explaining in the morning." Giles sounded as though he were a second away from hysterics.   
  
Buffy was truly worried. Nothing made Giles this upset. He had faced more horrors than she cared to think about. What could possibly be causing this sheer terror in him. "Giles, what is it. You have to tell me."  
  
"The prophecy. I finished the translation yesterday. I thought there was still time."  
  
Buffy new that their only chance of defeating whatever this evil was, lay in her watcher's words, his mind. She had to bring him back to his senses. So she did something she hated, but felt she must. Buffy reached out and slapped Giles. The sound of flesh against flesh rang out in the night. "Giles you have to pull yourself together. I need to know what this is to fight it."  
  
Giles had stared in shock, one hand to his cheek where Buffy had struck him, the whole time she was talking. He shook his head as if to clear it. When he spoke again his voice was calm. "Of course, I apologize. The evil the prophecy speaks of is a band of six beings known as the black riders. This unnatural dark is their calling card. They have in the past led great armies dedicated to chaos. They have never been defeated in battle."  
  
"What are they?" Willow asked. She knew that this was the evil she had been bound to Spike to fight.  
  
"No one knows actually. It's clear they are not human, but they don't appear to be a species of demon either. It would seem that they are rather a separate phenomenon, perhaps they were human at one time. Rather like the Master of the Hunt, or the three ladies of fate." Wesley trailed off as his knowledge reached its end.  
  
Riley, ever the practical one, stepped forward. "Giles you said that these riders have never been defeated in battle. If that's true, then what happened to their armies. Why haven't they already overrun the world."  
  
Giles took a moment to reply, silently running through all the appearances, he had read about. "I believe that every time they came they had a specific goal. Something to take back with them, or a particular life to end. When that goal was reached, they left. If the prophecy is to be believed all of the previous battles were in preparation for what will happen tonight."  
  
"Okay, whatever they are. They are obviously coming so if we are going to fight them, we'd bloody well better get ready." Spike interjected.  
  
"I believe we have nearly an hour before they arrive. If their past appearances are any indication, they will probably bring an army of sorcerers and vampires with them. It would seem their goal is to kill the slayer. With her death they will buy the apocalypse. All the barriers between earth and hell, and all the realities in between will fall." Giles, spoke matter of factly, belying the turmoil that he was in.  
  
"Can just the three of us beat six plus their army Giles." Buffy sounded tired, resigned. She believed it was likely that she would die that night.  
  
Behind her Spike stood with Willow gathered in his arms. Their expressions echoed her own. Fear, resignation, and bone deep weariness.  
  
Xander stepped forward, "What do you mean, can the three of you beat them. There are a hell of a lot more than three of us. We'll all fight. One for all and all for one, just like the musketeers."  
  
"Xan, I don't want you to get hurt." Willow spoke quietly. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she realized that they were the exact ones which Buffy had spoken so many times to them all. When she had been on the receiving end, she had resented it. She had fought for her right to stand with her friend. She realized she had no right to take that away from Xander now, "I'm sorry. I would like to know I had you at my back, Xander."  
  
"Where Buffy goes, I follow. I'm not letting you guys face this stuff alone." Riley walked up and took Buffy in his arms as he spoke.  
  
"I am your Watcher Buffy, I'd never let you go into battle alone." Giles knew that Buffy needed this reassurance.   
  
"I would never leave you to fight alone." Angel added his voice.  
  
"Hey, I've gotten pretty decent with a crossbow, after my time in LA. Count me in." Cordelia sounded almost flippant. As always either not grasping or choosing to ignore the seriousness of their situation.  
  
"I shall also be at your sides. This is my fight now as well." Wesley's voice was almost inaudible, but did not tremble or quaver with the fear he knew was evident in his eyes.  
  
"Well, Buffy, I think you have your own army." Anya said as she stepped into Xander's waiting arms.  
  
Buffy's eyes filled with tears, but her voice came out clear and strong, "Thank You guys. I think we should change if we are going to fight a war."  
  
"Yes, definitely change, but lets try and make it somewhere else for the actual fighting. This is my house, and a war would wreck it." Willow's words were only half joking. In the last months her home, had become something of a haven for her, symbolizing order, peace, harmony, all the things that seemed to be denied to herself and her friends.  
  
"Yes of course, it might actually be a good idea to move to more open ground in any case." Giles said.  
  
"The old high school. It has that field behind it. I think we should go there. Can't do too much damage to that building anyway." Buffy liked the symmetry of it. After all one of her previous great battles for humanity, was won there.  
  
"Very good, now I suggest we all get ready."  
  
Half an hour later, they stood just behind the burned out shell of a building that had been Sunnydale High School. Everyone carried weapons, and they had all changed into sensible clothes for battle. Even Cordelia had changed into jeans and a simple blouse. They had just arrived unsure of what to do next. Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light some distance away. In that bright flash they could see the silhouettes of six men on horses.  
  
They watched, there was little else they could do, while the men rode towards them. A few moments later, just a few feet from them the six horses stood. All of the horses were black. The riders were large powerful looking men, They all wore long black hooded cloaks. Their faces were hidden in the shadows of the hood. Everyone could feel the power radiating off of them.  
  
"Slayer, Child of Light. With your death the apocalypse shall be bought." When the riders spoke it was as one entity. All of their mouths moved, the voices melding into one.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Kill me, world goes bye bye. Can we get on with the fighting now, All this chit-chat bores me." As was usual for her, Buffy used sarcasm as a defense mechanism. Sometimes it was very effective. This time it was not.  
  
"Fool, we were to offer you a chance for your life, but no longer. You will die tonight." With that, the riders turned and went back in the direction they had come from.  
  
"Hey where'd they go?" Buffy was puzzled at their abrupt departure.  
  
Riley stepped forward and laid a hand on Buffy's shoulder, he spoke gently, "Probably to get their army, hon."  
  
Riley was correct. A moment later the riders were on their way back at least a hundred sorcerers and vampires with them. Willow was worried about those in the group with no special abilities. She had warded them all, spoke enough protection spells, that they could probably survive a direct hit with a missile, but she was still worried.  
  
The Riders reached them and the fighting quickly broke out. Everyone was soon separated by the violence. Ever since the first appearance of the riders, Willow had been troubled by something, She felt an energy from them. She knew she should recognize but did not. Just then she found herself directly between two of the riders. In that instant she felt the lines of power between them. They were bound in some way. She must get to Spike, confirm her observation.   
  
Meanwhile, Spike had noticed the same phenomenon. The two fought their way towards each other. It was difficult, they were on opposite sides of the battle, but they made sure progress. The "army" had caused the two of them little trouble. In magic they had far surpassed even the best of these sorcerers, and as for the vampires, well, Spike could best nearly any other vampire in the world on his worst day, and Willow shared that strength. They finally reached each other's side.  
  
"Spike do you feel it?" Willow asked, half expecting Spike to tell her she was crazy.  
  
"Yes, luv. They are bound somehow. Not like, us, not quite, but bound."  
  
"I want to try something. You know how we can feel and manipulate the lines of power that connect us if we concentrate hard enough. Well, I've felt the lines between these guys, so maybe we can manipulate them also." Willow sounded detached, almost academic. She was back in her element.  
  
"I don't know. Sounds dangerous. Maybe we should just feel 'em out a bit first."  
  
"Not a bad idea I guess, let's try it."  
  
Willow and Spike stood side by side, and concentrated first on the lines of power that connected them and then on the power that connected the riders. They left just enough of their conscious minds focused on the battle to destroy any of the dwindling numbers of vamps and sorcerers that might try to come near them. Finally they could see the lines of power, almost like thin silver threads connecting the six men and their mounts. After a few moments of scrutiny Willow realized something. They were all connected to one central figure. She reached out her energy to touch the lines trace them. When she did she realized that the power rested in that central figure. The others were little more than corpses. Corpses she could handle. "It's just the one. We have to tell Buffy."  
  
"Agreed, but how will she ever tell the one apart." Spike wondered.  
  
"Look his horse, it has a white forelock. Let's find her." Willow was already moving. Even though it was his own speed she used, Spike could barely keep up with the small witch. When they reached Buffy she was fighting two vampires and trying to evade the magical attack of one sorcerer. Willow dispatched the sorcerer, a flick of her wrist had him burnt to ash. Spike meanwhile had relieved the slayer of one of the vampires. Buffy dusted the other.  
  
"Slayer, the riders, they are bound." Spike tried to relay the information to Buffy.  
  
"What's he talking about Willow." Buffy was obviously confused.  
  
"They are bound Buffy. Sort of like Spike and I only not. That one over there is the power source. If you beat him, you have beaten them all. Trust me." Willow hoped that Buffy had understood that rather hurried explanation, or at least, did indeed trust Willow enough to take the last on faith.  
  
Buffy seemed to think about it for just a moment, then she nodded. "Which one Willow. In case you hadn't noticed they all look alike."   
  
"That one. See his horse has a white forelock. The other's seem to gather around him. We have to get you through to him. I think Spike and I can probably use their ties to pull them away. We can try it anyway."  
  
Buffy nodded again, "Do it."  
  
Spike and Willow went back to concentrating as they had done before. They reached out with their energy, their essence, and touched the lines of power that connected the riders. This time, instead of gently tracing those lines to their sources they tugged at them. They pulled hard against those lines and it did seem to have an effect on the riders. As if they no longer controlled their own movements the five secondary riders began to come towards Willow and Spike.   
  
Buffy in the meantime was circling around behind them, having traded her stake for the dagger she had hidden in her clothes. It was the very dagger that had been used in the binding ceremony. As the one primary rider recognized her approach he hurtled balls of energy at her. Buffy deftly dodged these. Finally she leaped and thrust the dagger into the heart of the rider. As he slowly slipped to the ground, all of the other riders fell from their mounts, dead. The few remaining members of the "army" fled.  
  
The group of friends gathered together. They had all miraculously survived this battle. Most of them only had assorted scrapes and bruises. They were basically unharmed. Buffy thought she might have a couple of broken ribs, and Angel had been burned by an energy bolt, from one of the sorcerers. These appeared to be the only serious injuries any of them had suffered. And those would probably heal over the next day given the healing properties shared by the slayer and vampires.  
  
Their were hugs and words of congratulations all around.   
  
"I head to break up the celebration guys, but dawn is coming quickly and I still need to get in out of the sun, even if no one else here does." Angel reminded them all. They quickly got into the cars they had come in and went home.  
  
A few hours later, Willow was still nearly giddy with exhilaration after winning the battle. "We did it. We really did it."  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't even that hard, after I knew how to kill them." said Buffy, riding her own victory high.  
  
"But you did need the power of the binding just as the prophecy indicated. If they had not recognized the power for what it was, we would have never won this battle." Giles spoke confidently. He knew that if he didn't make this statement now, later, Buffy would remember how easy it had been and believe that the binding of her friend and the vampire had been unnecessary. He did not want that to happen.  
  
"Of course. Without Will here, and okay Spike too. I would have never figured it out. but we did it." Buffy was still triumphant.  
  
Angel stepped forward, "I guess they underestimated our strength. They thought you'd be alone, easy to fight. Most slayers would have been. But you will never be alone Buffy."  
  
"That's right, because we're family. They should have known better than to mess with family." Anya's response was almost indignant. Even so, the other's could all feel the truth in her words. They were family. None of them would ever be alone again. They had each other.  
  
"Uh guys, I think we've all forgotten something very important here." Buffy suddenly seemed almost troubled.  
  
Worried, Giles replied, "What is it Buffy?"  
  
"Well for six of us this is our wedding night, or I guess technically it's now the morning after our wedding night. Doesn't that traditionally involve much less clothing and a little more privacy."  
  
Realizing that this was her only concern, Giles laughed. "Indeed it does Buffy. I certainly think the six of you deserve that. And the rest of us could no doubt use some sleep."  
  
They said their goodnights and went to bed.   
  
That evening, having spent the day in each other's arms, Willow quietly spoke with Spike. "Anya was right. We are family. And for as long as this lasts I'm happy, content. But Spike, someday we'll lose them. We'll lose them all. What will happen to our family then." Willow was happy. Happier than she'd ever been, but her voice also held a gentle sadness.  
  
Spike sighed. He'd actually been expecting this for some time now. With the binding, Willow had gained a vampire's lifespan. She seemed to have just realized that this would mean outliving her friends. For a moment Spike was unsure how to respond. He wouldn't lie to her, but he didn't want her to be sad either. "Luv, we'll always be a family. At least three of us will live for a very long time, and as for the others, well they'll have children. Our family may change, but it will always be here. And we will protect it. I promise you."  
  
Willow believed him. She knew that she would never have children of her own, but in that moment vowed that she would love and protect the children that Buffy and Riley, and Xander and Anya would surely bring into this world, and their children after them. She would have a family for eternity, with Spike by her side. Willow finally knew peace and contentment as well as happiness. 


End file.
